


Smug Smile

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Eren Is a Little Shit, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, One Shot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virgin Eren Yeager, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: My first one shot. Love me some Ereri sex!





	Smug Smile

_‘Erwin really likes to listen to himself talk,’_ Levi thinks to himself as he resists the urge to put his head in his hand. There is a small movement that he catches out of the corner of his eye. There are a pair of boots outside of his door, he can see their shadow. He waits for a knock that doesn’t come. After several minutes and just before Erwin gets to the important bits of information, Levi holds up a finger to him, puts it against his lips, and finally points to the bottom of his door where the shadow of the boots is still present.

“Before we get to the really important information Erwin, could I offer you a drink?” Levi asks nonchalantly as he slowly slinks around his desk and to the door.

“I would enjoy a drink, thank you Levi,” Erwin responds as he shifts lightly in his chair to see the door. Levi adeptly opens it to reveal a rather shocked and embarrassed Eren.

“Why are you standing outside of my office, brat?” Levi practically spits the last word at him. Before he even utters a syllable, Levi asks, “why are you meddling in things you shouldn’t meddle in? Have you no decency?” As Eren begins to mutter out a convoluted excuse, an amused look threatens to reveal itself on Levi's face.

Erwin interrupts the exchange by walking out the door. He looks back at Levi and says, “I’ll write out the details so anyone eavesdropping will not get the information and you can properly deal with your subordinate.” He looks pointedly at Eren and whisks off down the hallway.

“Get in here you little shit,” Levi says as he walks to his desk. “And close the door.” Eren seems to tremble as he shuts the door. He walks to stand in front of the desk as Levi pinches the bridge of his nose between his eyes. “You really like to meddle in shit that doesn’t concern you. Why?” He sets Eren with a steely stare.

“I, um, well you see…” Eren trails off as the color drains from his face and he’s searching for the words to tell Levi why he was lurking outside of his door.

Getting up from his desk, Levi walks around his subordinate once, taking in the back view of him slowly, admiring Eren’s artisanal ass before coming to lean on the front of his desk before the younger man. “Yes, I do see,” Levi replies coyly, crossing his arms over his chest. He thinks about how much he’d like to see the peachy pink return to Eren’s cheeks as he is beneath him on the bed.

“What?” He looks at his captain with a deep confusion.

Why not push it? “Do you know what the best part about being on the top floor is, Eren?”

“No sir, will you enlighten me?” Eren feels his stomach twist into knots and there is a hard lump in his throat.

As stoic as ever, Levi replies, “I have no one staying above me. You see though, you are my neighbor, you live below me.”

Swallowing hard and clearing his throat, Eren replies, “yes sir. Am I a bothersome neighbor?”

“I can hear you masturbate.” Levi monotones and watches as Eren’s eyes open wide in horror as an embarrassed flush creeps across his cheeks. Ah, there it is. “I can hear you moaning my name.”

“And you like it.” The horror and embarrassment are gone from Eren’s face and is replaced with determination. Determination is very much his personality trademark. Levi can barely contain his surprise behind his bored façade. “I can hear you too. It is usually after I’m finished. You must think I’m asleep or that you are quiet enough. You say my name too, it’s just a whisper but it’s my name.” Green eyes lock onto silver ones.

Levi walks towards Eren who slowly backs away until he is against the door. Clicking the lock, he looks up to Eren and asks, “what do you think about when you touch yourself? How do we interact in the theatre of your mind as you jerk your cock?” Still straight-faced, Levi cups the bulge in Eren’s pants, taken aback by the actual size of it. Jaeger is packing a substantial dick.

Beads of sweat start to appear on Eren’s forehead as Levi scrutinizes his face. Swallowing hard, Eren takes a deep, calming breath and starts. “I like to get into the mood by imagining you naked, just standing there almost seemingly embarrassed by the way my eyes rake over your body.” A gentle squeeze to his bulge. Another calming breath and Eren closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the door. “You then help me out of my clothes and we start to kiss, and you rub and pinch my nipples as your tongue slips in my mouth. I start to play with my own nipples as I think about it.” The hand leaves his bulge and he forces himself not to make a noise of complaint. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears and his heart thundering in his chest. After a brief pause and a short argument with himself about how honest he wants to be with the man he dreams about so often, he says, “I love to think about how your lips feel on mine and what your skin feels like under my fingers.” Eren’s voice is barely a whisper but rough with lust. He inhales sharply at the warm feeling enveloping his nipple through his shirt. He looks down just in time to feel his lips collide with Levi’s. _‘This is a thing. This is happening,’_ Eren thinks to himself as Levi’s tongue glides along his bottom lip. Eren closes his eyes and gives him a small whimper that turns into a soft moan as Levi slips his tongue in Eren’s mouth. The kiss is hot and slightly wet, and Levi’s lips taste almost like cinnamon. 

Levi’s deft fingers are undoing every button and zipper on Eren’s clothes as he continues his assault on the younger man’s mouth. When he pulls away for air, Levi asks, “is kissing me as good as you imagined?”

“Softer and sweeter than I could ever imagine,” is the reply as Levi pulls Eren’s shirt off. Levi nearly chokes as his breath hitches in his throat. He isn’t expecting such a bold statement from the man. It isn’t until Levi starts to pull Eren’s pants off that Eren becomes hyper aware that Levi is already naked. _‘How did that happen? When did that happen?’_ He indulges himself and rakes his eyes over Levi’s naked body just as he’s always dreamed of doing, minutely aware that he, himself had just stepped out of his last remaining articles of clothing.

Seeing the brief apprehension on Eren’s face has Levi softening his own features just a bit. “Tell me no and I’ll stop.” Eren only nods, biting his lip. “That isn’t a no Jaeger,” Levi replies.

“I’m aware captain.” Eren playfully smirks down at his superior.

“Eren,” Levi mumbles against Eren’s chest and licks his nipple again. Eren puts his finger under Levi’s chin to get him to look up. There is a pause and Eren quickly removes the offending finger and hovers an inch from Levi’s lips as if waiting for permission. _‘Jaeger is hung up on touching me,’_ Levi muses to himself internally. “Touch me everywhere,” comes the breathy plea before Levi closes the distance between them. Eren wastes no time in running his hands across Levi’s shoulders and down his chest, briefly tweaking his nipples to see what reaction would be elicited. His ears are greeted with a sweet gasp and a moan so soft it could nearly be mistaken as a breath of wind. Levi’s abdomen is toned yet soft under his fingers and he presses firmly on it, wishing he could leave marks on the man. Once he gets to Levi’s hips, he pulls the older man against him, feeling Levi’s half-hard length against his own. Levi pulls away and asks, “what happens next?”

“I get to suck your cock, so I can make you feel good and listen to you moan my name,” Eren replies as Levi sucks on his collarbone. “That’s when I start to tease my cock. Kind of like this.” He wraps his hand around Levi’s member and gives it a soft tug with a firm grip. Levi leans his head against Eren’s shoulder for a moment before regaining composure. _‘Stupid kid, I can’t let him get the upper hand.’_

“Be my guest,” Levi says as he moves back to lean on his desk once again. He silently thanks the gods that he is leaning on his desk because as he watches the younger man get on his knees and feels that hot mouth swallow him completely, Levi’s legs go weak and he is sure he would have fallen over. This was by no means his first time being with someone, but it had certainly been a long time. He feels Eren’s tongue tease and lick at the head of his cock and licking his length before Eren swallows his cock down his throat again. It makes Levi moan and he adds Eren’s name to the next one the man sucks out of him, just to make sure it fulfills his fantasies. He finds himself running his fingers through the soft brown locks that are bobbing below him. He pulls Eren off his cock for a moment. “Jaeger, be honest with me, how many cocks have you sucked before mine?”

“None sir,” his small reply comes with a look of such innocence that Levi believes him. “I just think of what would feel good to me and then I do it to you. I’ve been waiting for only you Levi.” Eren looks almost ashamed as he looks down at the floor.

“What happens next?” Levi’s entire demeanor is changing to soft and caring. He silently curses himself for allowing Eren to pull at his heartstrings.

“You fuck me. My mood and need depend on how loving or how hard you fuck me, but the core thoughts remain the same. I imagine how it would feel to have you stretch me and what kind of sounds we would make together. I slip my fingers in myself as I stroke my cock to those thoughts but I cum when I imagine you cumming in me.” Eren’s entire face and chest are pink with blush and his eyes are still downcast.

Levi bites his lip, hesitating. “You know what I like most about us together?” He asks as he leads Eren to his bed and lays him on it.

“N-no sir,” he stammers as Levi gets a jar of oil from his bedside table.

Dipping his fingers in the oil, Levi rubs one around the tense ring of muscle at Eren’s hole. He kisses his thigh and gently bites it as he slips a finger in, noting there isn’t much resistance. _‘Of course, there isn’t, he was jerking off last night,’_ Levi thinks before he speaks out loud. “I love how we look together.” He plants a kiss on Eren’s stomach, slowly pushing his finger in and out of the man below him. “You are so tan and I’m pale and the contrast between us,” Levi pauses as he dips his tongue into Eren’s navel and adds another finger to Eren’s ass, earning him a gasp, a moan, and an ‘oh fuck’. “It’s beautiful. And I love to see you blush, like a peach as it ripens in the early hours of the morning.” Levi finishes his thought, moving his fingers faster now, receiving more pleas and moans from the man who is at his mercy. “Now Eren, tell me what you want,” Levi demands as he bites and sucks on Eren’s hips.

“I need you to fuck me, Levi,” the words are almost sobs as Eren says them. The fingers withdraw from Eren’s ass and Levi hears a whimper. He oils his cock generously and strokes himself as he leans over Eren, planting a kiss here and a nip there until he gets to his lips. As he starts a deep, fiery kiss, Levi teases Eren’s hole with the tip of his cock before slowly pushing into it. There is slight resistance just as he slides the head in and pauses, looking at Eren for any sign of stopping. “More Levi, please give me so much more,” Jaeger whines, eyes glazed over and mouth slightly open.

As Levi sinks the rest of the way into Eren’s beautiful ass, he can only keep thinking that the feeling is nothing short of ethereal. The tight, wet heat is incredible but looking down at Eren, a roaring flame develops in Levi’s chest as he knows that Eren can trust him enough to allow entrance to such a private and intimate part of his being. That flame swells in his chest as he pulls out and pushes back in steadily, taking his time to appreciate Eren as a whole.

“Eren, tell me how it feels,” Levi whispers against his lips, “to have my cock in your ass.” The last word is forceful as Levi snaps his hips forward, relishing the ‘smack’ that comes with hips meeting ass. “Talk to me baby.” The word feels foreign as it falls off Levi’s tongue, but he knows he could get used to it from the way Eren shivers under him. He plants a kiss on Eren’s lips as he looks at him patiently, snapping his hips again.

“G-good!” Eren moans and grunts, arching his back off the bed. “I feel so full and stretched Levi! I can’t get enough, I need more,” Eren groans as he pushes his hips into each thrust. Levi pulls Eren’s hips onto his thighs and thrusts in, feeling Eren shudder and hearing his breath hitch. He knows he has found Eren’s prostate. Levi pauses for a moment before thrusting quickly, going harder each time, abusing Eren’s prostate. Each smack of skin on skin is beautiful music to Levi, he almost craves more. Eren writhes beneath him as he continues his assault, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tighten. “So good Levi, so fucking good!”

“Eren, baby, I’m not going to last much longer,” Levi grunts as he focuses on holding off his impending orgasm. “Please touch yourself, I need to see you touch yourself.”

Eren begins to furiously pump his cock and stares at Levi. It doesn’t take much for the man beneath him. “Cum in me please!” Eren shouts as he begins to cum on his stomach, rope after pearly rope glistening on his abs, mingling with his sweat. “Fuck Levi, I need to feel you throb in me! Mark me as yours, I want to be yours!” Eren has his hands twisted in the sheets, back arched off the bed as Levi mercilessly fucks into his ass.

Levi leans over Eren, resting on his elbows, catching Eren’s lips in a searing kiss as he halts his hips, filling Eren’s hole with his own release, a few sporadic thrusts finishing him off. He rests his head against Eren’s as he slowly pulls out. He lays next to the younger man, catching his breath. Levi’s eyelids begin to droop, and he so desperately wants to give in to sleep but he knows that can’t happen yet. “As much as I’d love for us to nap together, we have work to do,” Levi says, slowly standing up. Both men clean up in Levi’s private bathroom, re-dress, and return to the office. “Eren, I want you to come back here after dinner. I, um, I want you to sleep with me.” He feels so foolish for saying it. The younger man looks ecstatic though.

“My imagination is weak.” Before Eren gets completely out of the door he turns to his captain and says, “I should really meddle more often.”

Levi checks the hallway to make sure it’s empty and says, “I wish you would.” He kisses his subordinate then whispers, “you’re my favorite peach,” and sends him on his way but not before Eren can give him a smug smile of his own.

“I think it would be better if you kept his future punishments a little quieter,” Erwin says as he turns the corner and walks past Levi’s office.

“I’ll make sure even the entire dining hall hears it next time,” Levi says with a shy smile as he closes his office door. Instead of returning to his desk, he pulls of the sheets off his bed and lays on it, breathing in the new scent on his pillow. Damn that brat.


End file.
